The Question
by Puzzled Memories
Summary: [Oneshot] Sesshoumaru plans to take her innocence tonight. Whether she agrees to it or not...one way or the other, Rin will finally be his.


**The Question**

_To be a Daiyoukai was to be feared, respected, and above all. It was to be powerful, proud, and to live a life full of success, gaining more and more land and becoming the ultimate power. But, to become the ultimate power, to gain something so righteous, means to lose something in return; something very precious. To build the greatest empire, to create the ultimate kingdom; that was my dream. That was something I had desired to do since Father passed on to the Netherworld. But it was at a cost..._

_The path I desired to travel was one of supreme conquest. It was one that was shadowed over in nothing but saddness, hopelessness. Only I could manage to walk down that path, only I and my followers. Those who remained loyal to me dared to travel alongside, many dieing in their feeble attempts to cling to life with me as long as possible. They believe that, because Father was such a powerful Lord, that I should be able to become just as much, even more so if possible. That was my desire. To surpass my Father in the field of supremecy._

_My younger brother, the cause of my Father's unexpected downfall, was deemed as my greatest enemy. To be a half-demon, to bear a human parent, was a sin upon itself. It showed weakness, emotion, **love**. Something that I could never bring myself to foolishly experience. To love was to be weak, and my desires cast out the mere thought of any shred of weakness. I hold no emotion; no care, no sympathy, and certainly no love. Especially towards a mortal wench..._

_He was different though. InuYasha...he desired the presence of humans, he desired their company, their care, their doting towards him. And that was his first mistake...to fall in love with a mortal. A priestess at that. A choice that would cause any demons downfall. But he survived it. He managed to survive fifty years later. How he has done so still astounds me, but I believe it is because of the next mortal he came to love. The one he calls Kagome. The strange girl._

_How she was able to take Tetsusaiga from my Father's tomb disturbs me, angers me; to be outdone by a simple human! The mere thought disgusts me. I decided to test my brother, test the limits of a human, and the barriers of the half-demon he was. With each battle, he came to near success, surprising me each time. He sliced off my left arm...even managed to strike me directly with the Kaze no Kizu...how was I not able to sense it? Tetsusaiga had chosen its master, and it would not deem me worthy enough next to the half-breed. I would no longer underestimate my brother after being wounded, but it didn't stop me in my attempts to slay him..._

_But then she came along._

_She was a mere mortal child. Though seeing her brought disgust to my being, I could feel the strength radiating off of her. It was obvious to me, by merely glancing at her eyes, that she was alone. Just as me. That she suffered from the inside, though she showed it not on the outside. I allowed her to keep her life, something that I found unusual for myself. But she was a mere child...she has done no harm towards me. I could not understand though, why she would help a demon..._

"Mind your own business, girl. Your generosity is wasted; I don't eat human food."

_I was determined to make her leave me be. But she continued to come. Continued to try and help me, despite the fact that she seemed to need more help than myself. But I had grown fond of her presence, enough to know when she was coming, even memorized the time of day in which she would appear. But then she came to me while injured...it surprised me, the determination of this child. She wouldn't help herself, refused to do so, but instead tried to help me..._

_And then it slipped._

"Where did you get those bruises? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."

_I mentally scowled at myself. I had allowed the question to slip past my barriers, had allowed her a glimpse at my concern for her. It was something I did not wish to let out. When I looked at her again, she was grinning widely at me, which puzzled me further about this strange girl. Why would she have something to smile about? He did not tell any joke..._

"What are you smiling about? I simply asked a question. I don't care, I'm just curious."

_I had managed to cover up my mistake, but despite my response to her, she seemed unfazed. She seemed...happier at my response. I did not like this girl any longer...she dared to mock me. I watched her as she walked away, narrowing my eyes. I was completely healed now...I left._

_At least until her blood sullied the air. I felt a pang in my chest, a hurting that I could not explain...I even began to hope that nothing had happened to her. I turned around immediately, advancing on her scent. To come upon her lifeless, mangled form, surrounded by carniverous wolves angered me. She was a mere child, she could no longer defend herself than speak, if I guessed correctly on her muteness._

_I took out the sword that I had banished from my mind, a gift from my Father. The Tenseiga. The sword that was capable of bringing back up to one hundred lives in one sweep. I stared down at her unmoving body, deciding to test the powers of this so-called "useless" sword of mine. I watched the imp-like beasts travel across her body, and I sliced them with the heavenly blade. Once I saw them disappear, I sheathed the sword and knelt down to her, waiting to see the results._

_When her eyes opened, even I was at a loss for words to say. I had no idea of the powers held in one sword, but I still did not desire it. Tenseiga was only capable of reviving a soul once, so it would do me no good should this mortal child die once more. I stood and walked away from her, noting in surprise, once more, that she was following me. Did this girl hold no fear of demons at all? Or was she simply too naiive?_

**"Tenseiga...you have compelled me to save a human life today..."**

_That was the only thought that crossed my mind. I did not pay mind to the relief that overwhelmed me when she had opened her eyes, nor the astoundment when she became so bold as to hold my hand as she followed. I payed no mind to it at all. After all, they were mere emotions that had been banned from my person long ago..._

_It has been years now since that incident occured...and still, the human follows me. Though she is no longer a child, it is obvious to tell. A humans life-span is much shorter than an average demons, and so it is clear how much she has aged, while I am unnoticeable. I am still a pup, when considered in my demon years, though an ancient man in human. I watch her as she gathers flowers, sometimes my eyes wandering in places where they need not be. I cannot help but find myself becoming further more attracted and protective of her._

_But she is a human, and it will never be. I will not allow myself to stoop to my father's level...no matter how much I so desire it. I find myself able to stare at her for hours, not a single other thought entering my mind but her; her charm, her personality, her innocence, her body...it haunts me each night and I feel the desire to mate...I find others to do so with, not wishing to deflower her. She claims that she shall stay with me forever, but she lies._

_Another couple years pass, and I cannot bear to wait any longer. I cannot hold myself from her, her scent, her beauty that had set in, her toned body from all the years she has traveled with me. She is past the age of marriage for a young human girl, and her chances are still great to finding a husband...but that would only happen, if my head fell before theirs._

_But I cannot hold back..._

Sesshoumaru focused his gaze on Rin as she plucked another flower, humming her annoying little songs. But no matter how annoying the lyrics were, he found himself entranced by her voice, unable to turn away from her, unable to stop staring, even when she saw him doing so. He knew that she sensed his desires; he also noticed how she had distanced herself from him when first discovering them. She was not used to such stares he gave her, such animalistic urges that took over his mentality. He even allowed it to slip from time to time, just to let her know that he was still in such a state.

But he would not allow her to simply slip away one more time. Today was final...she **would **be his, tonight.

"Rin."

She stopped and looked at him, just as he knew she would. She came over to him, just as he expected. She stopped in front of him, staring at him with such a trusting glance. She had no idea what he had in store for her. She would regret ever following him again...

"Come with me, Rin..." Sesshoumaru turned on his heels and began to walk away. He heard her drop the small amount of flowers that she was collecting for him, and listened to her quickened feet follow him. He felt the blood in his body boil, rushing straight to his loins before his eyes flashed crimson. He was a demon. A demon of self-control. But even Sesshoumaru had urges that had to be fed, had to satisfied...and if taking her purity was one of them, then so be it.

He didn't stop walking until he came to a secluded area. He turned and glanced at her, narrowing his eyes. "Rin. Will you remain with me, no matter what happens?" He asked her. Rin simply stood there, puzzled by his question.

"Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin will always stay with you!"

That grin. He felt a pang in his chest, a small twinge of regret at what he was going to do. "Even if I harm you, Rin?" He wanted to make sure...

Rin frowned at him. "Would...Sesshoumaru-sama hurt Rin...?" She questioned timidly. He could sense her reclusion. She wished to get away from him now. He knew that she had been hurt enough in her life, but he could not guarantee that she would feel pleasure from what was going to happen. He also couldn't guarantee that she would live, either...

"...yes Rin. I will harm you. Will you remain with me?" He was going to risk it all. Whether she agreed to it or not, he would take her for his own. He watched as Rin looked away from him. He felt the pang in his chest again, this time more painful than the last.

"...Sesshoumaru-sama..."

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **This is a oneshot people! There will be a sequel to this one, so don't worry. Please review this one, because I've got a really good feeling about it...so dark and angsty Sesshoumaru's mind is, ne? Please review!

© Rumiko Takahashi


End file.
